Nouvelle cible
by Ilunae
Summary: Himiko était contente de tout ce qu'elle avait appris en observant Bakugou.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic sur Himiko.

* * *

Himiko était contente de tout ce qu'elle avait appris en observant Bakugou. Elle avait pu voir à quel point Midoriya l'admirait. La manière qu'il avait de l'appeler Kacchan était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable.

"Bravo Kacchan ! C'est un super beau match !"

Elle aurait beaucoup aimé être à la place de Bakugou et, avoir quelqu'un qui la regardait de cette façon et être appelée par un surnom aussi mignon. Entendre la personne qu'elle aimait lui faire des compliments. Bakugou avait donc beaucoup de chance.

C'était aussi le cas de Midoriya. Elle avait pu constater que Bakugou croyait en lui. Il ne perdrait pas son temps à l'aider à s'entraîner, si ce n'était pas le cas. Il cherchait à le pousser vers l'avant. Elle aurait voulu, elle aussi, avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider à mieux utiliser son alter.

Himiko n'était donc pas mécontente de ce qu'elle avait vu entre les deux adolescents. Elle pensait en savoir assez sur eux. Elle n'aurait aucun problème pour les imiter. Elle pouvait donc passer à ses cibles suivantes, Uraraka et sa copine, Asui.

Elle avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur elles. Surtout sur la fille grenouille à qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé encore. Himiko voulait donc tout savoir sur elle. D'autant plus que c'était cette fille qui avait attiré l'attention d'Uraraka. Elle devait donc être très spéciale.

Himiko espérait que la jeune fille se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait. Elle aussi aurait aimé avoir pu être aux côtés d'Uraraka. Elle était tellement adorable. Elle aimait toujours autant prendre son apparence. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être plus proche d'elle.

Elle commença donc à observer la fille grenouille de loin. Elle avait un style de combat très intéressant. Himiko espérait qu'elle pourrait un jour le reproduire en partie quand elle prendrait son apparence. Avant cela, elle allait devoir s'arranger pour récupérer un peu de son sang.

La relation entre les deux filles étaient très différentes de celle entre Midoriya et Bakugou. Il n'était pas possible de dire que Bakugou ne tenait pas à son ami d'enfance. Il avait juste une façon particulière de le montrer.

Quelqu'un qui ne ferait pas assez attention se dirait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de Midoriya mais, c'était faux. Il s'intéressait toujours aux progrès que son ami faisait. S'il n'en avait rien à faire, il ne le regarderait même pas.

Il s'inquiétait pour lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas le montrer mais, cela pouvait se voir. A chaque fois que Midoriya se faisait un peu mal, il lui râlait de faire plus attention. Il prenait aussi la peine de le soigner.

Asui était tout son contraire. Elle n'avait pas peur de montrer ses sentiments. Uraraka non plus. Quand elles pensaient quelque chose, elles n'hésitaient pas à le dire.

"Tu es très importante pour moi, Ochako-chan !"

"Merci beaucoup, Tsuyu-chan ! Tu es très importante pour moi, aussi !"

Elles étaient adorables toutes les deux. Elles passaient leur temps à s'encourager, se complimenter, se féliciter de leurs progrès.

"Bravo pour ton match, Tsuyu-chan ! Tu étais géniale ! Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès !"

"Merci Ochako-chan ! Bon courage, pour le tien ! Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour toi ! Tu vas tout défoncer, comme d'habitude !"

Asui croyait en sa copine et, c'était pareil pour Uraraka. Elles avaient beaucoup de chance, toutes les deux. Himiko aurait adoré pouvoir avoir quelqu'un qui la soutenait comme cela, elle aussi.

Elle les observa aussi quand elles n'étaient pas à Yuei. Quand elles sortaient en ville, Himiko pouvait se rapprochait un peu plus d'elles en prenant l'apparence d'un simple civil. Elle ne risquait pas de se faire prendre tant qu'elle ne faisait rien de suspect.

Elles aimaient beaucoup faire les magasins ensemble. Elles se conseillaient sur les vêtements qu'elles devaient choisir.

"Cette veste te va à merveille, Ochako-chan !"

"Merci beaucoup, Tsuyu-chan ! Bon je la prends alors !"

Elles se parlaient beaucoup toutes les deux. Elles se faisaient assez confiance pour parler de leurs doutes et leurs craintes. Si l'une d'elles n'allait pas bien, l'autre était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral.

Cela devait être très agréable de pouvoir être aussi complice avec quelqu'un d'autre. Himiko aurait voulu être à leur place. En tout cas, elle savait que la prochaine fois qu'elle prendrait l'apparence d'Uraraka, elle se sentirait plus aimée que jamais.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
